The last meeting
by xinping
Summary: Edward Elric's final meeting with Roy Mustang. R&R.


Disclaimer: Not mine, but Hiromu Arakawa's. R&R.

* * *

**THE LAST MEETING**  
**by xinping**

**

* * *

**

"The Fullmetal Alchemist in town," read a blonde kid from the front page of Central Daily. He smirked and nudged the giant suit of armour beside him. "Hey Alphonse, your big bro is famous."

Alphonse shook his head and sighed. His elder brother, Edward Elric, loved to bathe himself in the limelight. He thought of something suddenly and said, "Brother, if you are famous, why didn't anyone come to ask for your autograph?"

The blond kid registered this information and stood up, looking about the train. Nobody took any notice of him. He was, to them, a mere 16-year old brat with a foul mouth sporting a weird hairstyle. Not something to be connected to the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, even though Edward Elric _was_ the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Hmph!" Edward sat down heavily on the train's velvet seat, a glum expression on his face. He did not utter a single word for the rest of the journey, even though Alphonse tried several times to start up a conversation.

**- I sooo love provoking Edward!**** -**

**- - -**

Colonel Roy Mustang was a busy man. He had tons of paperwork to do, even though Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye helped him with it. The only free time he could squeeze out of his tight schedule was meeting his prodigy alchemist friend. Even those meetings were getting rarer now. He sighed and put down his pen.

The door to his vast office opened and Lieutenant Hawkeye entered with another pile of paperwork to be filed. She set down the papers on the bored Colonel's table and announced dully, "Sir, Edward is here to see you."

A smile lit up on the Colonel's face. He practically dragged the Elric brothers into his office in his excitement. He missed them, especially the elder Elric. There was a time the Colonel wondered if he himself was a gay, but that was not important in this story, and any other story, as far as the writer is concerned.

**- Bet you are not expecting this! -**

"Fire away," Edward said, the glum expression still on his face.

Colonel Mustang could feel the happiness at meeting Edward slowly draining away. 'So he isn't happy to see me, eh?' he thought, but pushed it away. Edward obviously had come for information, not for their oh-we-haven't-meet-for-a-long-time chat.

The Colonel reached into one of his many drawers and took out a thick pile of papers. "These are the latest piece of information on you-know-what," he said, as he set the papers down in front of Edward. He recomposed his I-am-your-scary-superior composure and stared at his friend.

Edward leafed through the papers carelessly, muttering a curt "Thanks". He stood up and Alphonse stood up too, surprised they were leaving so quickly. Alphonse glanced in the Colonel's direction. Roy Mustang was expressionless. Reluctantly, he followed his elder brother to the door.

"You have just one more chance to prove you can do it."

Edward turned around. The Colonel was looking at him in a weird sort of way, like he was going to miss him or something. 'Nah, what are you thinking?' Edward scolded himself. He managed a small smile.

**- Yeah what was he thinking? Haha. I am so bad. -**

"You know, you ought to have some faith in me," he said, smirking slightly before disappearing out the door with Alphonse. As the door slammed shut, Roy Mustang sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands. To him, Edward Elric was disappearing from his life.

That was the last time Edward Elric was seen at Central. Nobody ever heard of him again, though occasionally rumours of him being seen wandering around eastern Amestris popped up. Whenever that happened, a bald man and a hooded man would be seen holding a photo, asking around for the missing alchemist.

**- - -**

Away from the watchful eyes, deep in a tiny cottage in the middle of a thick jungle, the remains of a boy were slowly decomposing on a giant, blood-splattered transmutation circle. Near the body was a smashed suit of armour.

God would punish those who defied the Laws of Nature. Reviving the dead was one. There were no exceptions.

If you are spared once, do not expect to be spared twice.

**THE END

* * *

**

Mewz xinping says hello! This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic. I wrote this one day during English for 'June O level Paper 1 practice', as my teacher called it. Actually I did not intend to kill off Edward but there was not enough time so… yeah.

Actually I kind of doubt if my teacher knew what the hell I was writing about, when she keeps signing off her comments with "Excellent!"

Her comments this time was: "Wow! I really like this story – great final sentence and 'twist' at the end. Well done!"

Er, pardon me for asking, but does anyone know what the 'twist' she was talking about was?

Review please!


End file.
